Fallout 4: A New Era
by RandmHomlessGy
Summary: A different time, a different place, but the same Wasteland.


"Check the desk, check the fucking desk," Derrick yelled running in the office heading to the opposite door leading to the west wing hallway.

Dante came running in from behind checking the office.

"Why the hell am I checking the desk," he asked a little confused.

The office was twenty by thirty feet, with a desk in the center close to the back wall and two doors on either side for entering on each side of the wing. Matt had just entered form the east wing hallway following from behind Dante quickly making a one-eighty degree turn closing the door behind him.

"You know I could hear you dumbasses at the end of the hallway, you guys either need to whisper or shut the hell up," Matt said lowering his rifle.

Matt looked around breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. The three had made it to the main office of the Nuka-Cola Production Company warehouse. Matt found an empty metal cabinet and pushed it in front of the closed door, the noise of the locker made a screeching sound that was unbearable. The noise itself felt as if it could be heard throughout the whole building.

"The guy who tells us we're too loud likely just woke up the whole fucking building," Dante said checking the third desk drawer.

"What the fuck are you guys doing," a woman squeaked over all three earpieces, "there was a loud screeching sound coming from the damn building."

"Damnit woman calm down, we haven't found the file yet," Derrick yelled over the earpiece.

"Well hurry the hell up, the sun's starting to go down," the woman yelled.

Derrick took the earpiece and put it in his pocket while he continued to point his gun at the west wing. The corridor led down a few yards, the end leading off to the right, a door between Derrick and the ending corridor stood between them. Derrick kept his eyes on the right side of the corridor, any movement and he would fire. At any moment he would need to fire. The waiting was the hard part, sadly Derrick knew this.

"Fuck," Dante yelled slamming the desk, "there's no damn file here."

"Did you check the computer," Derrick said staring at the door.

Dante looked towards the computer, "Derrick you search for the file, and I'll scavenge the room."

A left hand touched Derrick's shoulder as he turned around moving towards the desk; Matt had taken Derrick's spot covering the hallway. Dante moved from the desk to the other side of the office checking the other desk drawers while Derrick searched the computer. The office was quiet besides from the tapping of the keyboard and the shuffling of paper. A low moaning sound came from the east hallway, everyone's hair stood up.

"So, I guess we need to fucking hurry," said Matt.

"Dante you have one minute," said Derrick, "Matt get ready cuz' you're leading the way. Sadly when there's one-"

"There's a ton," said Matt, "and let's move that minute to thirty seconds, sadly I think I hear running noises."

Dante and Derrick both looked up listening carefully, the sound of running steps from the second floor. Dante grabbed every paper visible and began stuffing it in his bag. Derrick lifted the computer monitor and smashed it on the desk retrieving the hard drive. Dante moved behind Matt, pulling out a pistol and putting his other hand on Matt's shoulder. Derrick pulled out his shotgun putting his back towards Dante's and cocked his gun, Dante tapped Matt's shoulder, and Matt moved forward. As they entered the hallway Derrick closed the door behind him. They moved down the hallway quickly while also taking their time.

"I really hate these things," Derrick said keeping his black close with Dante's.

"Well at least they're not as bad as Deathcl-"

"Door," said Matt stopping.

All three stopped immediately. The moment they made a right turn they saw two doorways facing each other, the door on the right was open and the left side door was closed. Matt moved forward and quickly looked to his right, it was an empty bathroom.

"It's just an empty bathroom," Matt said smiling.

Matt faced forward as Dante and Derrick slowly moved towards Matt. The left side door bashed open, pieces of wood and splinters hit Matt on his side. As soon as Matt was out of Dante's line-of-sight he fired three shots at the wood and dust. A loud "thud" noise sounded after the shots. As the dust cleared a body laid on the floor in front of them.

"I hate fuckin' ghouls," Dante said pointing his gun at the ghouls head.

"Well if they're already on this side of the building then I say we break formation and get the hell out," said Derrick.

"Agreed," said Matt.

They quickly ran down the hallway leading to a loading dock, with two dozen feral ghouls walking around. As they looked around the only exits they saw was the loading dock on the other side of the room.

"Well this sucks," said Derrick.

"I'm happy that I always come prepared," said Matt pulling out two frag grenades.

"I hate grenades."

"It's our only option at this point."

"There's always another option, but we always use the option that has a 'boom' and bright light, do it."

Matt threw the grenades in the middle, the closest grenade falling on the floor and the farthest hitting a ghoul in the head. All of the ghouls faced the three scavengers as they pointed their guns at the horde of zombies that lay before them. Both grenades went off.

"Let's go," Matt yelled.

Derrick ran first, jumping over the rail into the cloud of dust. Dante followed behind quickly looking from left to right as Matt followed doing the same. Derrick reached the other side first going down on the garage door as he worked on the lock. As Derrick kneeled Matt and Dante faced the other way staring at the body of ghouls laying on the floor, there was no stirring or movement from the main floor.

"Awesome," said Matt smiling, "it looks like we were able to get all of the-"

"Oh shit," said Dante.

A ghoul to the far right slowly lifted its head; another ghoul ten feet away was already half-way at its fullest height. There were more starting to come up every second as they began looking around. Derrick worked on the lock as fast as possible breaking a second bobby pin, he didn't like working in such a rush.

"Derrick," said Dante.

"Hold on," Derrick said pulling out another pin.

Dante checked his pistol, he had three shots. Matt did the same checking his shotgun; he only had six shots left.

"She wants you to put your earpiece back on, it might help right now," said Matt.

Breathing heavily Derrick took his earpiece out and put it in his ear pressing against it, the words "right door" was heard before the sound of a shotgun blast came from behind. Without thinking clearly Derrick moved to the right door lifting it open while a bright light burst through, a woman stood ten feet away holding a Flamer.

"I think you three need to hurry and move," said Jessie.

All three moved out the way heading behind Jessie as she raised her weapon. Fire spewed from the nozzle spraying down upon the ghouls that lay in front of them. The scream and yells of the ghouls made all four have their hair stand on the back of their necks. The screeching sound was unforgettable; they knew the sound would haunt them. Closing the garage door behind them they began walking away. Over a hundred yards away Matt raised his finger to his ear saying, "Go ahead Sam." A whistling sound could be heard from above as a Mini Nuke hit the building, leveling the whole area.

"Your girl is scary," said Dante.

"I know, she's great," said Matt.

To Be continued…


End file.
